


the act of control

by duckiesandlemons



Series: Spilled Oden [2]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiesandlemons/pseuds/duckiesandlemons
Summary: “Impatient?” Eiji asks, parroting Date’s words from so long ago.Date feels his throat go dry.“Yeah.”





	the act of control

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with the Date/Eiji agenda

“We can’t let this become a habit you know, you know?  Ahhh, it’s like sending salt to your enemies--we’re rivals!” Date punctuates his words with a swig of his beer, the can slammed down hard enough to shake the small table that he and Eiji are seated around.

Eiji laughs, fishcake held halfway up to his mouth, “If that’s the case, wouldn’t you be the one gaining something, Date-san?  You’re the one who invited me out!”

Date keeps mum that the reason he did is because Eiji looked like he needed it.  He keeps quiet about how he’s noticed the stress and worry that’s fallen on Eiji’s shoulders, and how he looks ready to collapse underneath the slightest weight.  Instead, he opts to slurp out the broth from his bowl, noises loud and messy.

“You’re right,” Date answers, pulling his bowl away from his lips with a thoughtful look on his face.  “You’re right--but, Eiji, have you thought that maybe I’d invite you out for something else?”

Eiji pauses at this.  His eyes go a bit wide at this, cheeks tinging a dark shade of red that Date knows isn’t because of the alcohol.  For all of his naivety, Eiji can at least pick up a hint when he hears one.

“A-ah, really?” Eiji busies himself with drinking, hands shaking slightly.

That’s right, Date thinks, the ball is in your court, now.

This isn’t the practiced script that they’re used to.  This isn’t Eiji seeking Date out, reaching for comfort and a distraction away from everything else even if it is just for a night.  It’s Date’s turn to offer, to give the comfort that Eiji denies himself only until it becomes too much.

“That’s really bold of you, Date-san,” Eiji comments.  “Really bold.”

He sputters a bit, hands a bit uncoordinated as he reaches for his food.  He grips his chopsticks so tight, his knuckles turn white, and briefly--

Briefly--

Date thinks  _ cute _ .

“I’ve been told I’m a real lady killer, a big people pleaser,” Date comments.  “Course...you would know, right?”

Eiji coughs at this, and Date laughs.

“Seriously,” Date says after a few more minutes of comfortable silence passes, “only if you want to, okay?”

Because Date understands.

“I know.”

Eiji does, as well.  It’s an unspoken thing--has always been unspoken--and it remains like that through the rest of their time at the oden cart.  They stay well into the night, leaving when a few more people start filtering in and Eiji makes a comment about everything kinda blurring (“you’ve had too much” Date says as he finishes off Eiji’s beer).  It’s an unspoken thing, Date remembers, as Eiji clumsily pushes up against him and angles his head just right so that their lips brush and their bodies slot together.

It’s imperfect--they don’t fit together quite right.  Their heights mismatch and Eiji is too lean, almost too bony, but Date doesn’t comment on that.  He’s pretty sure that the time he’s been here, in one spot, is the most he’s eaten in a while.

“Hotel?” Date asks, letting Eiji grind against his thigh.

“Maybe,” Eiji huffs.  “Maybe.”

“Ahhh, Eiji, are you a voyeur or what?  First you don’t mind the idea of me fing--”

Date’s words are cut short by Eiji’s hands on his belt buckle, by deft fingers that undo the fly of his jeans.  The sound of the zipper is loud, deafening, even in the ambient sound of the night.

Date swallows--hard--as Eiji drops to his knees.

“Look, look,” Date says, hand reaching out to push at Eiji’s head.  His palm squishes up against Eiji’s eye, thumb catching the curve of a brow and fingers threading through too soft hair.  Date’s breathing heavily, knowing he has the power and the means to say no, to push them towards the hotel.

“Impatient?” Eiji asks, parroting Date’s words from so long ago.

Date feels his throat go dry.

“Yeah.”

Eiji mouths at Date’s cock through his briefs, dampens the fabric with his spit and doesn’t even bother to pull the waistband down to give Date some relief.  It’s an exercise in agony, Date thinks.  The blood rushing from his head, down through his veins, and to his lower body--he can almost feel it all vividly and if he didn’t know any better he’d almost mistake the look Eiji’s giving him for  _ coy _ .

“Yeah,” Date repeats again, as if it would urge Eiji to move faster than he already is.  

Eiji doesn’t.

He takes his time, pressing his tongue flat against the bulge in Date’s briefs.  He laps at the head, takes his time moving his lips down the length and wrapping them around the girth.  Eiji suckles every now and then, taking his mouth full of fabric and Date.

It’s maddening, and Date knows Eiji is doing this on purpose.

“Hotel,” Date manages to get out on another pass.  “Either finish up now or hotel.”

A pause.

Eiji ponders.

Then finally--

_ Finally _

\--finally Eiji hooks his fingers into the waistband of Date’s briefs and pulls down, down,  _ down  _ until Date’s dick pops free (heavy, swollen and thick, bobbing in the night air and right, right, they’re in  _ public _ ).  

Eiji doesn’t even tease Date, swallowing him down in one go that makes Date’s eyes go wide because holy--shit, shit  _ he didn’t know fuck Eiji take it slow, Jesus...Jesus… _

There’s no fireworks or anything, no white hot rush.  Just the pleasurable feel of Eiji’s tongue working against his dick, of his throat closing around Date’s cock and working it.  Eiji’s hands have since moved to Date’s hips, encouraging him to thrust.   _ Use me _ , Eiji is saying.   _ Use me so I can forget and use me so you can forget. _

Date doesn’t.

His hands find Eiji’s hair, fingers grasping at it, but he doesn’t fuck Eiji’s mouth like Eiji wants him to.  Date just rolls his hips.  Tiny motions that urge his dick a bit deeper, taking careful advantage of Eiji’s lack of a gag reflex.  

Eiji whines.

He whines that Date isn’t using him, whines that Date is taking it slow--so slow.  

“You wanted to do it out here, y’know,” Date huffs out.  “It’s okay--it’s okay.”

Date tightens his grip when Eiji tries to move a bit faster, push a bit further.  It keeps them going at Date’s own pace, lets him glide his cock against Eiji’s tongue, lets him feel the slight scrape of teeth that has him hissing until Eiji remembers to  _ be careful _ .

(But it’s okay, it’s a bare scrape, it’s almost welcoming--)

“Swallow,” Date urges.

Eiji does.

Again.

Again.

_ Again _ .

Date tips his head back, sighs and grunts, the rolls of his hips becoming a bit faster, the heat a bit stronger.  Eiji puts his all into it, swallows and moans and sucks--if the zipper earlier had been deafening, the slick squelching noises, the heavy swallows, are louder still.  They carry in the night, and there’s always that danger.

They’re not too far from the oden cart, from the people eating there, and they’re not exactly in some secluded corner in the street.  The only saving grace is the dim lighting, the fact it is a street rarely traveled.

Eiji is tearing up.

It’s enough for Date.

He pushes Eiji off, ignores how Eiji’s tongue flicks one last time at the tip of his dick and takes himself in hand.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four--

Date comes with a muffled hiss, cum splashing onto Eiji’s face.  Over the bridge of his nose, the swell of his check and on his lips, on his  _ tongue _ .  Eiji swallows it down and Date can’t even believe it.

“Hotel?” Eiji asks, voice a bit hoarse.

Date nods, dumbly.  

Eiji tuck him back in, zips him up, and reaches for the handkerchief that Date usually keeps in his pocket just in case.

“You’re dangerous like this,” Date says when he’s got himself together.  

Eiji looks at him, eyes wide, face clueless, and still with a bit of cum on his cheek.

“I don’t know what you mean, Date-san.”

Date pushes down the desire to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/ducksandlemons)!


End file.
